Assistance
by letstakeatriptowonderland
Summary: Reid/oc Morgan/oc Crazy killer on the loose so the BAU has help from two other FBI agents. I tryed to upload this before but it didn't work well.
1. New case, new people

_Disclaimer:_ sorry I forgot to put it in the first chapter. But I don't own anything ( I wish I did though). My first story so be nice. Enjoy!

Joanna Garcia as Juliet Epstein

Rachel Bilson as Rowan Turner

Chapter 1:

It was eleven o'clock in the morning and the BAU team filed in a room to discuss a new case that had just come in.

"There have been three murders in West Danton, Rhode Island. The victims not similar at all. First was Madison Hart, blonde, 23 years old. Second was Caitlyn Weaver, 25 years old and red hair. Stated JJ standing in front of the rest of the team.

"Well, what happened to them?" asked Prentiss with curiosity in her voice.

"Um, they were shot then the unsub cut them out and… took their hearts. They were found near a highway."

Everyone looked at her wide eyed for a minute then Hotch spoke.

"I have been informed that two agents from the Violent Criminal Apprehension Program will be assisting us, considering their hearts were taken and they were found near a highway. "

"Who are they?" asked Morgan

Hotch looked at the files in front of him and replied, "Agents Juliet Epstein and Rowan Turner. They'll be in about twenty minutes and our plane leaves in an hour".

_25 minutes later:_

Two women were escorted into Hotchner's office by Penelope Garcia, who was yammering away about all the people at the BAU.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Hotchner ".

"Hello, I'm Juliet Epstein" said the red headed girl as she accepted Hotch's hand shake.

"I'm Rowan Turner" stated the brunette, also shaking his hand.

After awhile of discussing the case Hotch announced for everyone to board the plane.


	2. In My Head

Chapter 2:

During the plane ride Rossi noticed Reid staring at Turner. He stood up and walked over to sit with Reid.

"Go talk to her".

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" stammered Reid as he tried to stand up but, Rossi pulled him back down.

"Trust me Reid I know a thing or two about women".

"You've been divorced three times".

"Yes, and that means I've also been married three times".

"Fine, I'll talk to her but, not right now".

"Alright as long as you do it before we leave Rhode Island".

When the plane landed they went to the R.I.P.D.

"Hello I'm Officer Wilkins" announced a large, balding man.

"Hello I'm Agent Hotchner and these are Agent Prentiss, Agent Rossi, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, Agent Turner and Agent Epstein" stated Hotch as he pointed to each of them.

"Well, the two victims were very popular in this little town. Madison was Ms. Rhode Island and mayor's daughter. Caitlyn was a strait A student, daughter of our doctor and was attending the best medical school in New York. They were also best friends" explained Wilkins.

"Those don't sound like people someone would want to kill" claimed Prentiss.

"Did they ever have the same boyfriend?" questioned Turner.

"Yes, they had a big fight two years ago because Caitlyn's boyfriend, Nathan Quinn broke up with her for Madison. When they made up Madison broke up with him and he tried to get Caitlyn back but, she turned him down."

"That would give him motive to steal their hearts" replied JJ.

"I'll call Garcia and tell her to look into it" said Hotch, opening his phone. "Good job Turner".

Rowan smiled at the comment, which made Reid smile. His smile quickly faded when he realized that **EVERYONE** was looking at him. Everyone but Rowan.

_Reid's hotel room:_

Reid was getting ready to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door. He was secretly hoping that it was Rowan, but when he opened the door he was a little disappointed to see that it was Derek Morgan.

"We need to talk".

"About".

"Reid, don't act dumb, you know what about" Morgan said in a stern voice. Reid said nothing; he just walked to the bed and sat down.

Morgan let out a sigh then said more calmly, "You like Rowan and don't try to deny it because we all saw you looking at her. So, you get your white boy ass in her room and talk to her".

"Talk to her about what?" Reid asked, "If you haven't noticed, when I get around pretty women I tend to ramble and confuse them".

"Talk to her about the case, complement her on her boyfriend theory."

"Yeah, I guess I could do that" Reid noted. There was a small silence then Reid went to the door so he could talk to Rowan. "Reid" he was stopped by Morgan's voice. He turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"If **YOU** haven't noticed, that nerd talk has worked before". Reid just smiled and they both exited to room.

_Rowan's hotel room:_

Reid was pacing back and forth outside her room, mumbling pros and cons of going in her room. He must have been too loud because he heard the door open and looked to see Rowan standing there. She was wearing a sweatshirt that said_: Turner's Ice Cream and Yogurt shop _with black shorts. _"God, she looks amazing" _thought Reid.

"Can I help you doctor Reid?" questioned Rowan. Her words snapped Reid out of his thoughts.

"H-Hi", Reid felt a lump in his throat get bigger and bigger "Um I just wanted to congratulate you on your theory at the police station".

"Thank you" she replied. Reid could tell she was a little confused as to why he came to her room to tell her that. "Is that all?"

"Yes", he said then walked quickly back to his room, red faced.

"Well?"  
>"Ahh" Reid turned to face his bed, "Morgan, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to see how your conversation went. Obviously, not well since you were only there for five minutes".

"I will talk to her later. Now I'm really tired" he said opening the door.

"Yeah, right. Night read".

Reid crawled into bed but didn't go to sleep. He thought about Rowan. What to say to Rowan. What Rowan looked like. After about two hours he drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Interveiws and Shocking News

_**Sorry for the wait! Still don't own anything . ENJOY!**_

Chapter 3:

"Prentiss and Morgan I want you two to talk to the Harts. JJ and Turner I want you two to talk to the Weavers" stated Hotchner. "Epstein I want you to come with me to speak with the coroner".

A slight smile came across JJ's face. Last night Morgan came to her room and they talked about Reid liking Turner. Reid needs a girlfriend and it was her natural instinct to help. She knew Reid wouldn't like it. But, he also might appreciate it later on.

JJ and Turner were sitting in the SUV. JJ was driving and Turner was quietly picking at her nails.

"So, Rowan we're going to be working together, we should get to know each other" JJ announced breaking the silence.

"What do you want to know"?

"What do you think of Reid"?

"Um…what"?

"Come on you can trust me I'm a mom".

"He's nice. I don't really know. He can to my room last night told me I did a good job with my theory, and then ran way".

"Do you think he's attractive?"

Rowan let out a sigh "yeah, yeah I do. But, I can't do anything about it".

"Why? Just ask him out".

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it".

The rest of the car ride was silent yet again. JJ had no idea what Rowan was hiding. They pulled up to the Weaver house and a tall red headed woman opened the door. She looked like she hadn't slept for days and was crying. This is probably true. They introduced themselves. She was Tiffany Weaver (Caitlin's mother). Tiffany invited them in the house and they both took a look in Caitlin room, but found nothing unusual.

"Was Caitlin acting different recently or hanging out with people out of the ordinary?" questioned JJ.

"No. She was focused on her studies and the only person she went out with was Madison" she said, her voice a little shaky. "I didn't notice anything different with Caitlin at all. I-I-I just understand…"

"It's ok Mrs. Weaver. We're done, we just need to know where your husband is" Rowan told her calmly.

"H-he's at his office" she stuttered.

"Thank you".

Once again JJ and Rowan were back in the car not saying a word. The silence was broken by the sound of Rowan's cell phone ringing. She looked at who was calling and panic struck her face. She took a deep breath then answered it.

"Hi honey" she said sweetly.

_Oh god she's married,_ thought JJ.

"How's school…..that's good….no, no mommy isn't coming home yet but soon…..I love you too…bye".

"You have a kid!" exclaimed JJ without thinking first.

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't ask out Reid. I have a job and a kid so I don't really have time" Rowan explained.

"I won't. Is it a boy or a girl."

"Girl, her name is Finley, she's five".

"I have a boy, Henry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Finley's dad".

"When he found out that I was pregnant he left."

"I'm so sorry. If it's any consolation Reid is a good guy and he's Henry's godfather" JJ said. Rowan nodded and smiled slightly.

For the rest of the car ride they talked about Finley, Henry and Reid. When they got to Dr. Weaver's office they were greeted by his receptionist.

"Hello I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Turner. We're with the FBI".

"Hi I'm Jamie French. I'll go get Dr. Weaver for you".

Dr. Weaver was a tall man with jet black hair. He was very large and very intimidating. They introduced themselves and sat down to ask him and Jamie the same questions they asked Tiffany. They knew nothing either, which frustrated the agents. They took a look around the office. The only thing on Jamie's desk besides work related things was a picture of her and three other girls, a picture of a dog and sparkly star paper weight Dr. Weaver had pictures of his family and Caitlyn and Madison going to a school dance.

Morgan and Prentiss were greeted by the mayor when they arrived at the Hart's house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart we need to ask you some questions about your daughter".

"Was Madison acting different at all" questioned Prentiss.

"No. She was just studying a lot harder because her grades were dropping" answered Lydia (Mrs. Hart).

"Were was Madison the day of her murder?"Asked Morgan

"She and Caitlyn went to the movies" replied Frank (Mr. Hart).

"I think that they went to Dr. Weaver's office so Caitlyn could drop off a paper for her father to edit."

They finished their questioning and took a look around before they went back to the police station.

"Boy, do I have some information for you" exclaimed the coroner Woody. "They have multiple cuts and bruise all over their bodies, which indicates that they were tortured. Also the muscles in their arms are a little torn and they had bruises on their shoulders, which lead me to believe that they were hanging by their arms".

Hotch and Epstein both inspected the bodies. "Do you know anything about the incision marks?" asked Epstein.

"Yes, actually. They were perfect as if done by a professional surgeon".

Hotch and Epstein glanced at each other then back at the bodies. "Well, we'll have to see what JJ and Tuner found out about Dr. Weaver" announced Hotch.


End file.
